Dry Bowser
|gender = Male |relations= Bowser (normal form) |species = Koopa, Dry Bones |power=Bones, Fire Breath |chrono= New Super Mario Bros. |non-canon = Super Smash Bros. Charged Mario Kart: Infinity Remix |scrollheight= 100px |scrollheight2= 100px |voice = Kenny James }} Dry Bowser is the undead, skeletal form of Bowser. He first appears in New Super Mario Bros. when Mario drops Bowser in a pool of lava, causing his skin to melt off. Later in the game, he is rematched as Dry Bowser. In addition to the strength and abilities his living counterpart has, Dry Bowser also has the defenses of a Dry Bones, such as immunity to fire and the ability to reconstruct himself after being crumbled. Additionally, his name plays off of Dry Bones, despite him technically not being one himself. Since his debut, Dry Bowser has appeared in various spin-off games, most notably the Mario Kart series, as a separate entity from Bowser. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite Dry Bowser's first canonical appearance is often thought to be ''New Super Mario Bros.; however, this was changed with the release of the Wii U/3DS title. In the game, rather than being a completely separate character like he is in other games, he is once again an alternate form of Bowser himself. He is fought as the third phase of the final battle in Bowser's Humble Keep. Before the phase begins, a cutscene shows Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi combining their Fire Flower abilities to unleash a massive fire blast, knocking Giga Bowser into the pit of lava surrounding the arena. Following his defeat, a portion of the brick wall rotates, revealing a cage containing Princess Peach. Mario makes a beeline for it, but he and the other plumbers hear the lava bubbling again. Suddenly, Dry Bowser jumps out, shedding what remains of his skin, and challenges the heroes once more. The fight takes place on a closely-packed series of stone platforms floating above the lava, which will sink under certain conditions. There is also a warp pipe that hovers back and forth, and will unleash a Chain Chomp if it is stood under for three seconds. During the battle, Dry Bowser will toss bones, swipe at the heroes with his claws, and attempt to whip them by spinning his tail around, alongside breathing blue fireballs that home in on the player and streams of fire that set the ground ablaze for a short time. He can also make use of Ground Pounds that create shockwaves, and cause the segment of the ground he is on to sink into the lava, as well as the other segments to fly up into the air. When the pieces of ground come back down, they will sink below the lava for a second, so the player must be sure to land on the one that falls first so they won't get burnt. Other attacks include summoning Dry Bones and Bony Beetles that walk and jump around, and tucking into his shell in order to quickly get around the arena. In order to hurt him, the plumbers must hit Dry Bowser with either physical attacks or the Weapon Suit, or send the minions and bones he summons flying back at him, but all three of those methods will only deal minor damage. Fire attacks will not work at all. A more effective strategy is to attack with ice until one of Dry Bowser's body parts freezes over and becomes useless for a bit. The goal is to lure Dry Bowser beneath the aforementioned warp pipe while he is partially frozen, so his body part can be shattered by the Chain Chomp (this is the only way that he can be damaged by the Chomps; otherwise, he'll shrug it off). As the battle progresses, Dry Bowser's attacks change depending on what body parts he can still use. With his tail missing, he can no longer perform his tail-swipe, and with one arm gone, his claw-swipes are slower and more predictable. With no arms left, he gains a new attack: kicking his clawed feet upwards and sending out sonic booms that can damage the player. These come out more slowly with one leg broken, however. When both of his legs are gone, Dry Bowser will resort to spinning back and forth across the floor in his shell, occasionally popping his head out to breathe fire, but also leaving himself vulnerable. When his head is attacked three times, it will pop out of his shell, severely cracked and barely able to stay together, ultimately rendering it unable to cause trouble save for trash-talking the plumbers. The shell, meanwhile, is left with no sense of control, and is sent flying into the bars protecting Peach, smashing them to pieces and setting her free, before a particularly rebellious Chain Chomp comes out of the pipe and ingests it, followed by sacrificing its life by falling into the lava. In a post-credits scene, Kamek tosses the skull into a cauldron and revives Bowser, allowing him to continue antagonizing the heroes in the future. ''Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Dry Bowser appears as a costume for Bowser. When selecting the character hold down the left control stick to the right to turn Bowser into Dry Bowser. Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Dry Bowser appears in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix as an unlockable racer, being unlocked randomly after winning a gold trophy on any cup in engine class. He is a heavyweight racer, and has the highest speed and weight stats in the game, but with the worst acceleration and handling stats. He also has decent a mini-turbo stat, but a mediocre traction stat. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Dry Bowser appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a newcomer. He is an Echo Fighter of Bowser, and as such, has a mostly identical moveset. His stats are slightly different however; while he is lighter than Bowser, lacks his unique "Tough Guy" universal super armor, and lacks the invincibility most of his shell-based attacks grant, he is faster and has better frame data, allowing him to combo more reliably than his living counterpart. The most notable distinction between the two is his neutral special Dangerous Breath; compared to Bowser's Fire Breath, the flames Dry Bowser expels are different colored, and can inflict a number of effects on opponents depending on their color, from dizziness, to shrinking, to freezing. This is based on the multiple breath attacks Bonetail attacks with in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. ''New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds Dry Bowser appears as the boss in the World VIII Fortress, you must defeat him by hitting the big grey button with a ! on it. This will cause the drawbridge below Dry Bowser to fall into a pit of water making Dry Bowser sink, and drown. Films ''Super Mario Bros. film Dry Bowser appears as a simple cameo in Super Mario Bros. (2012 film), setting up Super Smash Bros. (film). Super Mario Bros. 2 film Dry Bowser appears as the main villain in Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014 film), breaking out from his prison with Shadow Mario and his Brother, Shadow Luigi. He wreaks havoc through the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually kidnaps Peach, leading her to his new fortress. However, the Mario Bros. find Super Capes to defeat Dry Bowser, and scatter his bones through the world to make sure he will never be assembled again. Super Smash Bros. film Dry Bowser appears as the main villain in Super Smash Bros. (film). He takes over the Space Pirates, and leads the Koopa Troop and his new army to Brooklyn, Mario's town of origin. However, S.M.A.S.H., a team dedicated to stopping him, ruins his plans and locks him up in the Galactic Federation Maximum Security Prison. Gallery Dry Bowser SSB4 Mod Render.png DRYBOWSERPM.png Dry Bowser JoeTERender.png|Dry Bowser by JoeT.E. Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|Dry Bowser by Nibroc-Rock MTUS Dry.png DryBowserKart.png|Dry Bowser driving the Pipe Frame by Nintega-Dario. DryBowserSmash4.png 1.1.Dry Bowser Standing.png 1.2.Dry Bowser Walking.png 1.3.Dry Bowser Running.png 1.4.Dry Bowser winding up a Punch.png 1.5.Dry Bowser Punching.png 1.6.Dry Bowser Drop Kick.png 1.7.Dry Bowser spewing Fire.png 1.8.Dry Bowser throwing a Bone.png }} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Sub Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Kart 8/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Mario Villains Category:Skeletons Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables Category:Bowser's Power-Ups Category:Jake's Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Bowser